


They Felt Their Sins Crawling On Their Back

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Genocide, Genocide Route, Genocide Sans, No Mercy, Short, Short One Shot, Spoilers - Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6812149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They felt their sins crawling on their back. Or maybe it was just Chara, breathing down their neck, tightly gripping their wrists and forcing them to move?</p><p>“He was worthless anyway.” Chara insisted, “Forgettable. Get over it.”</p><p>But Frisk couldn’t help but stare back at the lonely red scarf and boots, sat alone in the dust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Felt Their Sins Crawling On Their Back

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored.
> 
> I just finished the True Pacifist route.
> 
> What better way to spend my still-present DETERMINATION than to write le feels?
> 
> (The idea of writing a crappy drabble... fills you with DETERMINATION!)
> 
> [Rating is T+ due to references to mass murder and possession.]

They felt their sins crawling on their back. Or maybe it was just Chara, breathing down their neck, tightly gripping their wrists and forcing them to move?

“He was worthless anyway.” Chara insisted, “Forgettable. Get over it.”

But Frisk couldn’t help but stare back at the lonely red scarf and boots, sat alone in the dust.

Chara kicked the backs of their ankles, right where it hurts, before twisting to look at his remains themself - and their face twisted into a sinister grin.

“Good idea, kiddo.” they hissed. “This’ll torment him more.”

As Chara forced them to tie the scarf around their waist, leaving it to flutter like a cape in the wind, they couldn’t help but glance back and notice Him watching.

They whispered apologies under their breath as Chara winked and grinned at him, before kicking their ankles once more and forcing them to move forwards.

Undyne. Mettaton. They kept piling up, until Frisk couldn’t breathe.

And then He was staring through them - through the face He’d grown to love, through the body He’d seen murdering His brother - and at Chara. He hissed and pulled his smiling façade on once more, groaning some old phrase about 'bad times'. Well, it had grown old to Frisk, at least.

Their face contorted and they kicked their ankles again. “Fight.” they demanded.

And so Frisk fought.

“If you’re really my friend, you won’t come back.”

And they shielded their eyes and dipped their head as Chara slammed their fist into the ‘continue’ button, seething with rage at their ‘coworker’ (that title required cooperation)’s fatal mistake.

“No more mercy, Frisk.” they mumbled. “You promised.”

Frisk didn’t reply.

Chara felt their sins crawling on their back.


End file.
